


It'll Get Better

by pandiibutt



Category: DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, mentions of not so cooperative parents for wally, mentions of wally's parents and bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandiibutt/pseuds/pandiibutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally avoids Dick by running away to Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> Wally's parents aren't abusive. They just don't understand.  
> Also on [Tumblr](http://pandiibutt.tumblr.com/post/24846962790/itll-get-better)

“You can’t keep running away, you know.” 

Wally jerks from his slumping position on some rooftop in Chicago and looks up at Dick. “It’s my job description,” Wally grins up at Dick cheekily, trying not to show his fidgeting hands. 

Sitting himself right next to the Scarlet Speedster and nudging him with his shoulder, Dick situates himself for a long session. “Wanna talk about it?” 

Shrugging his left shoulder, Wally looks out upon the skyline that was starting to brighten. “Not much to talk about really.” 

“Wally, I know it hurts - it will always hurt. However in time, everything will get easier.”

Something in Wally snapped. “How the fuck would you know?!” Wally stands up and starts to pace, borderline hyperventilating. “I-You…Your dad is Bruce Wayne! You have all the money in the world, all the support that you can get! I would kill to have what you have right now, Dick.” Sighing in frustration, Wally cards his hand through his hair and lowers his voice to a bare whisper. 

So low that even Dick, being so used to having to listen to Bruce’s low rumbles, has to lean forward and strain his ears.

“M-my parents said they’re going to disown me,” Wally mutters, sitting back down and taking Dick’s hand in between his own. “They said that I should run myself to Batman and have him fix me. Take my speed away, and try try to live a normal heterosexual life again.” He starts playing with Dick’s pinkie finger, anything to keep him from fully focusing on the situation. “They said that once I got myself cured from this disease, that maybe they would let me visit them again in Blue Valley.” 

Dick gets up and kneels in front of the speedster, keeping their hands together. “You know, you can come and stay with me in Bludhaven if you need somewhere to go.” 

Looking up from the grey speckled rooftop, Wally gives Dick a grateful smile. “Yea, I know,” he answers, “but I think I’m going to try and get my own place first while staying a few days at Aunt I’s and see how that goes.” 

Bracing his hands on Wally’s knees and leaning forward, Dick brushes his lips softly against Wally’s. Not much of a kiss, but more of a caress of skin between their breaths. Pulling away, Dick gives Wally a reassuring smile as he snuggles his way between Wally’s legs. Wrapping his arms around the speedster’s waist, they both spend a few hours on that rooftop. Watching as the sun warms the morning sky on a new day.


End file.
